


Valentine's day~

by catsattherainbow



Series: oc oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: I'm gonna ask him out. fuck herteronormative society, who said a girl cant ask a cute boy out.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: oc oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602





	Valentine's day~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th part of oc one-shots for @ (on ig)

"Halle- Halle! wait up!" I turned around to see Ron calling me. I stopped until he was beside me and we started walking again. "Hey," I said "Hey, where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere," he asked. "I was in the library, but you wouldn't know that considering the fact that, you don't step a foot in there unless you have to help Harry of course," I said and smirked. "that's true. Libraries are boring" he argued. "Anyways what I wanted to tell you is that today, is the 12th of February and, do _you_ have a date for the 14th?" He asked me. "No, not yet," I answered. "But, I'll find one soon enough if the one guy I like, doesn't ask me out" I continued. "Will, I ever know who this mystery person is?" He asks. It's his brother George, but no one knew especially not Ron. "You'll know soon enough if he asks me" I reply and he groaned. "Now tell me, do you have a date? and harry? Hermoine? luns or gin? your brothers?" I asked in rapid succession trying to take his focus off me. It worked like a charm. His whole face lit up and he said, "A matter-of-fact, I do have a date. Hermione said yes!" I turned to look at him disbelief printed on my face, "really? was Hermione high?" I teased him. He punched me lightly in the arm and said, "No, and to answer the rest of your questions, Harry asked Draco-" _'Drarry is real aha'_ I thought "-Luna and Ginny are together-" _'Ahhhh my heart Linny is real too!'_ "-Fred asked Angelina and Geroge wants to ask this girl but he can't because he is too cowardly and he won't tell me who she is, so I can't help him." He finished. Oh, George already liked someone. What if it were someone else! I couldn't just sit and wait for him like a damsel in distress waiting for her hero. I could ask him out, I mean fuck heteronormative society, who said that a pretty girl couldn't ask a hot guy out? I, Halle Storm, was gonna ask Geroge Weasley out. Today. I think. I will. I hope. A plan began to formulate by the time Ron had to leave to go to his classes. It was kind of sappy but hopefully, It would work. I was gonna get some flowers, be mushy as hell and confess. It could of course get ugly, but that was presuming that he said no. I did not want to presume that. At all. I sat in the common room, tulips in my hands, waiting for him to come. When he finally did, he was with Fred and Angelina. I stood up, hiding the flowers behind my back, and went up to them. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked. He looked at his brother and motioned him to go. "What's up?" He asked me. I took a deep breath, brought out the flowers, and said, "Hey George, I like you. I have liked you for a long, long time and I really want to be with you. So, will you go out with me on valentine's day? I know that you like someone else, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't ask you." I exhaled and looked down not able to look at the expression on his face. He put his index finger under my chin, nudging it up forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Hey, Halle I like you too. I too have liked you for a _long,_ long time and I really want to be with you too. So yes, I will go out with you. And I think you should know that you're the one girl I like and wanted to ask out." He said and rested his forehead on mine. "Can I hug you?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed and said, 

"Oh storm you could do anything to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it


End file.
